Mob vs Lucy
Two overpowered psychics go head to head! Shigeo Kageyama, AKA Mob, nominated by Komodo25M vs Kaede, AKA Lucy, nominated by BloodyBloodwork365! Who will win, tune into find out! Info Regarding the Battle: Weaknesses will not be taken into account. Tournament Matchups do not utilize research. Mob will be given his ???%! Form and Lucy will be given her Extreme Frequency Form. This will not affect the fight's outcome. The battle itself will take place in an arena designed to withstand and contain powerful psychic beings. This is so the fighters do not escape. (And so Mono doesn't claw at my face) There will be a plot twist at the end, regardless of who wins. Mobs Emotional States will be ignored for the sake of simplicity and both Nyu and DNA Voice will be ignored as well. This fight will be Anime style. Not 2D with 32 bit sprites. Not Hand Drawn cartoon. A N I M E, as respect for the two characters. Mob will not absorb Lucy's psychic energy and Lucy will not infect Mob. Pre-Fight Monokuma is sitting on his throne, looking down at his arena, which is made of Monokumium. He then slams his mallet on a giant red button, and two doors in the arena open from either side. On the left, Shigeo Kageyama walks out with an indifferent expression. On the right, Kaede walks out, with an almost indifferent, yet unsettling expression. Mob: "My family is being threatened. I can't let that bear thing kill them." Kaede simply stares, but as she remembers the stakes, Kouta's face flashes through her mind. She had to win this. Monokuma seems to be getting very bored. Monokuma: "What is this?! A staring contest?! Come on! Fight! Throw rocks at each other! Badmouth each other's families! Do something!" 5'' ''4 3'' ''2 1'' ''FIGHT!! Fight (Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2VWX4TpmMk) Lucy sends a vector to Mob to knock him to the wall, possibly just unconscious. "No, ''only ''unconscious!" Lucy demands of herself in her head. The image of Kouta was too much, and she didn't want to kill an actual hero in his name, not when that odd bear monster was the real enemy. Mob gets up and manipulates the sand below him to attack Lucy, who dodges and punches him again. 33%! Mob blocks with a psychic forcefield and blasting Lucy back with his own psychic energy. Lucy grimaces at the Esper before grabbing him and slamming him across the arena. Mob blocks every single time and blasts the Vectors off of him. Mob then tries to use psychic energy to destroy the Vectors, but Lucy grabs him and detonates them right when Mob erects another forcefield. 54%! Mob then uses his own psychic powers to slam Lucy all over the place and then tries to rip off her Vectors. Lucy screams in rage and her Vectors turn into blades. She slashes at Mob hundreds of times before kicking him into a wall. Lucy continues her beatdown of the poor kid. Mob grits his teeth and blasts Lucy away, angered. https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/11/b4/5811b431e0c272875664d77d26c33fa1.gif Mob grabs Lucy and slams her around everywhere. Monokuma raises a glass shield to protect himself. Mob doesn't stop. He slams Lucy around more and more and more, making sure to damage her beyond her pain tolerance. Lucy screams in rage and her horns grow as her Vectors turn visible. The Diclonius Queen sends 24 enormous, quick Vectors at Mob, who tries to erect a forcefield but it breaks almost instantly. Lucy then slams Mob to the ground and turns to glare at Monokuma before... ...Static... ?͔̜͕͉̤͐̏̂ͧͣ?̬̲͚͍ͅ?̝̫̻̪̲͛̇ͣ̅ͫ!̱͇͈̪̥% https://espressocomsaudade.files.wordpress.com/2016/09/mob.gif Mob starts ripping the arena apart. Even the Monokumium was unable to withstand Mob's true power. The overwhelming psychic energy was too much for Lucy to handle. She had to rest on the ground and shield herself. Mob then slams everything his psychic energy has grabbed onto the Diclonius Queen. BOOM! (Music Stops) ... Lucy is laying on the sand, bleeding from multiple areas. Her horns have been broken off, and she seemed to be dazed. Mob stands over her with an unknowable expression. As Lucy realizes this is the end, she starts to cry. ... Mob turns around and floats upward, glaring directly at Monokuma himself. Monokuma: "Hey! You need to fin--" Mob starts tearing apart Monokuma's booth and crushing all his clones. In fact, the entire arena is crumbling. Mob attempts to destroy Monukma as well, but the bear creates a portal and leaps through. Monokuma: "Elfen Lied's still doomed! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Mob lands on the ground and reverts to normal. Mob: "We need to stop that bear. But how?" ???: "How do you think?" Mob and Lucy turn to see someone sitting there. He opens his eyes. https://33.media.tumblr.com/183a2c0d0b67d1368fde1ea34e962b31/tumblr_n1ta2xfKHG1rhruqso1_500.gif KO!! Aftermath And the winner of this Shattered Ages Tournament Battle is...Mob!Category:Shattered Ages Tournament Matchups Category:Tournament Battles Category:BloodyBloodwork365 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Anime/Manga Themed Fights Category:Psychokinesis Themed Fights Category:Hero vs Antihero